CH12 E is for Endgame
by Miz Em
Summary: Colby and Hannah. Colby has to work, as usual, despite a very important event.


"For God's sake, stop pacing already!" David grabbed Colby by the shoulders and shoved him towards a seat in exasperation. Then he sat down as well. "We'll take this guy down."

Colby scowled at him, equally exasperated. They both jumped up quickly when Don and Megan came running into the bullpen.

"Search warrant?" Colby asked hopefully. They needed the search warrant to get into Thompson's home. They suspected Thompson was the serial killer, and that he had his latest victim there.

"Check." Don's eyes gleamed in triumph. "You have the raid team together?"

"Check." Colby grinned at Don's eyeroll.

"What are you boys waiting for then!" Megan was already halfway to the elevator, "Let's go kick Thompson's butt!"

----

"Where is she!" Don snarled. They had busted into the serial killer's home, but the last victim was nowhere to be found. He almost screamed in frustration when the serial killer only smiled dreamily at him.

"Easy, Don, take it easy," Colby tried to pull him back. "We'll get him to talk."

"You don't have time," Thompson whispered. His gleeful cackle did nothing to ease their minds.

David's eyes widened. "Freezer!" He'd seen a deep freezer in the utility room. As Thompson screamed in rage, David and Colby ran into the utility room and busted the lock open.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now," Colby soothed the frightened woman as he and David helped her out of the freezer. It hadn't been plugged in, but she would have run out of oxygen before very long.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as Thompson was led away.

----

"For God's sake, put the siren on!" Colby was on the edge of his seat. David laughed. Colby and Don must have looked at their watches about a hundred times since they left the office. Megan only looked amused.

Colby spilled out of the SUV, and Don wasn't far behind him. David had never seen them run so fast, not even when they were chasing a perp.

"For God's sake, son, could you have cut it any closer?" Alan Eppes, Don's father, and Bowen Granger, Colby's father, exclaimed in unison. If they'd had a moment to spare, they would have taken it to share a laugh.

Both fathers quickly helped their sons out of their G-man suits and into their tuxes.

"Do you really have to put that on?" Bowen asked in alarm as Colby started to strap his gun on.

"Where else do you suggest I put it?" Colby snapped, "There's no gun safe that I know of in this church."

"I'll put it in the SUV's safe," David came running in, "Yours too, Don." He grinned at the grateful looks on both their faces.

"Don't be too long, David," Alan called after him frantically. "There's not a moment to lose."

The two men barely made it to the altar before the opening bars of "Here comes the bride" sounded in the church. From his seat, David saw the look of momentary panic on both their faces as neither could come up with the ring. Then the relief when Don finally located it.

David knew the moment that Colby's eyes met Hannah's. All the stress of taking Thompson down and the stress of getting to the church melted away as tenderness took over Colby's face. David turned to look at Hannah, but he already knew her warm, understanding smile would be in place. David felt his own stress melt away at the happiness in her eyes. Probably happy that Colby showed up on time and in one piece, David thought laughing. He knew that someone would have told them where Colby was. Still working, even on his wedding day. Then David grinned with pride, he'd promised Hannah he would get Colby to the church on time. And he always kept his promise.

----

"I cannot believe you went to work on your wedding day, Colby!" Dana Granger fussed at her son when things finally settled down towards the end of the reception.

"I believe that blame rests squarely on my son's shoulders, Dana," Alan Eppes cut in before Colby could protest. He glared at Don, who shrugged.

"Charlie said today." Don grinned at Charlie's surprised look. He continued before Charlie could protest. "We had to get the serial killer. What can I say? Hannah knew what she would be in for when she agreed to marry an agent." He smiled affectionately at her. "I still think she's crazy for marrying Colby. But I guess somebody has to love him."

Hannah laughed when Colby threw something at Don. The three of them had become very close friends since the month they'd spent in London. Still, Don had been very flattered when Colby asked him to be his best man.

"We're going up to our rooms, Hannah," Kayla kissed Hannah on one cheek while Willow kissed the other. "You look beautiful, and you outdid yourself with that tiara."

"Thank you both for everything."

"Especially for keeping you sane while you were waiting for Agent Hotshot here to show up." Willow grinned at Colby.

"Don't you know you'd have been dead if you hadn't showed up," Rick elbowed his new brother-in-law in the ribs, laughing at his long suffering expression. "I'll get the kids, Anneliese." He cooed at his son when Anneliese handed Matthew over, and went after their two girls.

Both sisters struggled to hold back the tears in their eyes. Colby looked at Hannah in alarm, "Don't cry, sweetheart!" He was relieved to see her laugh, even if it was through her tears.

"They're happy tears, Colby," Anneliese said, smiling at his concern. "The gown turned out really well, didn't it, Hannah?"

"I meant to ask you about it. It's beautiful!" Megan touched the gown almost reverently.

"Anneliese, Kayla, Willow and I made it," Hannah replied, grateful for the compliments. It had been a lot of work for the four of them, and all four looked pleased at the chorus of approval. The gown was a simple sheath, it was the blaze of rhinestones winding gracefully from one shoulder down the bodice and around to the low cut back that made the gown memorable.

"I bet you designed where the rhinestones went on it," Megan marveled at the design and the patience it must have taken to sew the rhinestones on.

"Every single blasted one of the gazillion that's on that gown," Kayla muttered feelingly.

"And every one of your daughters had better wear it. Or else!" Willow made everyone laugh when she ran a her hand across her throat in a threat.

Hannah laughed, "Or daughters-in-law, as the case may be."

"Did you know you were going to have children?" Don looked at Colby with amusement.

Colby grinned, "We've certainly been practicing like we plan on it." He laughed at his mother's shocked gasp. "It's alright, Mom. Hannah and I are married now."

"Till death do us part," Hannah murmured.

David smiled to himself. Endgame to the bachelor, Colby, my friend, he thought with amusement, endgame.  
----

A/N 2: I've already written a romantic wedding in X is for Xeraphim. This seemed more like what would happen for Colby, especially since he works for Don. I hope you enjoyed it anyway... :D


End file.
